


the golden sky of spring

by cap_n_port



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: Clumsy Smurf picks a rose to show his love.Just some pure feel-good fluff and friendship.
Relationships: Schtroumpf à Lunettes/Schtroumpf Maladroit | Brainy Smurf/Clumsy Smurf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	the golden sky of spring

Ah, spring. The flowers are starting to bloom, and the world is waking back up from its sleep. And there's love in the air!

Clumsy Smurf trips and stumbles through the forest, looking for a rosebush. A heart-shaped rock would be just smurfy, too, but he doubts anyone else would recognize its significance. So, a rose it is.

He spots a rosebush, right next to a large tree. Excitedly running over to it, he trips over a tree root and rolls right into the rosebush. He picks a rose, pulls himself out of the bush, and starts walking back to the village.

Clumsy's used to being injured, but that doesn't mean pulling the thorns out doesn't hurt. He's determined to see this through, however.

* * *

There's a knock on Brainy Smurf's door. Brainy puts down his quill, and walks over to the door to open it.

"Hiya, Brainy!" Clumsy Smurf stands there, looking like he just got run over by an array of hedgehogs. His arms are behind his back, holding something.

"What happened?" Brainy Smurf asks, stepping out of the house.

"Uh, gee, Brainy," Clumsy says, "I just tripped. Nothin' ta smurf about. Happens every day."

Brainy shakes his head. "Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy. There's no way that smurfed from a fall. What really happened?"

"I really did trip! I was gettin' a flower, and I smurfed."

"What kind of flower causes..." Brainy gestures. "...that?"

Clumsy Smurf holds out a rose, and grins. Of course. Brainy Smurf sighs.

"As much as I appreciate your company, I was smurfing more to my newest Quotations of Brainy Smurf book. You could have just gone to get bandages from Papa Smurf, and then smurfed that rose to Smurfette- why did you come see me? As Papa Smurf always says, a smurfy task is worth doing smurfily. A detour in the middle isn't very smurfy."

"But this rose isn't-"

Brainy keeps talking. "Did you not have the confidence? Here," he grabs Clumsy's hand, dragging him along, "let's go. Having me there will surely smurf you the confidence to give the rose to her." At Smurfette's house, Brainy Smurf knocks on the door.

"But, Brainy-"

"Don't worry, Clumsy. I've got it all under control." When Smurfette opens the door, Brainy looks at Clumsy expectantly. "You should smurf her the rose now. I'm sure she'll love it."

"Brainy," Clumsy Smurf says, exasperated, "this rose isn't FOR Smurfette! I picked it for _you_!"

"Oh." Brainy Smurf freezes. For once in his life, he has nothing to say.

"I'm awfully sorry for this misunderstandin', Smurfette," Clumsy Smurf tells her. Smurfette covers her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, boys. These things happen." She closes the door, and the two smurfs leave. They're only a couple of inches from Smurfette's house when the realization seems to finally hit Brainy.

"Wait," he says, "You went through all that trouble for me?"

"Golly, I guess I did. I didn't expect it to be that difficult, though." Clumsy tucks the rose behind Brainy's ear, narrowly avoiding hitting him in the face. "Y'know I love ya, right?"

"Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy. Of course I do!" Brainy says. "But a red rose isn't really the kind of flower you smurf your best friend. It represents love. Romantic love, not best friend love." For someone named Brainy, Brainy Smurf is awfully dense sometimes.

"Well, yeah, Brainy," Clumsy says, "that's the only flower I think everysmurf knows the meanin' of." He squeezes Brainy's hand tighter, and looks into his cloudy eyes. "I did tell ya I love ya." Brainy blushes lavender. He's distinctly aware that he's still standing in the village, and really hopes they haven't drawn anyone's attention. At the same time, it's like there's nobody in the world but the two of them. Does he love Clumsy, Brainy wonders. He certainly likes him quite a bit, but enough to say it's romantic? His heart pounds like a mouse's heart.

"W-well, I must admit I'm flattered," he says. "I mean, you mean a lot to me also..." He pushes his glasses up, even though they don't need it. "I... I would say I l- I mean, I smurf... similarly? Maybe not the exact same, but I don't smurf exactly what you're feeling, you never can smurf exactly what someone else is feeling, and-"

Clumsy knocks Brainy off his feet with an excited kiss that also knocks Brainy's glasses askew.

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by "when the day met the night," because that song makes me think of these two.


End file.
